


Nora

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cicatrice insanguinata [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry si è innamorato di una ragazza e vuole chiederlo di sposarlo. Però Nora non è quella che lui credeva.





	Nora

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Personaggi: Harry Potter/Nuovo Personaggio  
> Prompt: Segreto  
> Lanciata da Flaqui Efp  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Prompt:  
> Testo canzone: Dragonland - 06 - The Shores Of Our Land (Lyrics)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1K4jag7xdPY

Nora  
  
  
Harry s’inginocchiò a terra tenendo una gamba piegata. Alzò le braccia e aprì un cofanetto nero mostrando l’anello dalla pietra bianca al suo interno. Socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi verdi si fecero più scure. Si leccò le labbra, il vento gli scompigliò i corti capelli neri. L’erba gli sbatteva contro i pantaloni che si erano sporcati di terra in più punti. Avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerato rimbombargli nelle orecchie arrossate, le guance erano vermiglie.  
“Vuoi sposarmi?” domandò superando il ronzio delle voci in lontananza. Nora negò con il capo facendo mulinare i lunghi capelli rossi.  
“Non posso, il mio vero nome è Norberta è sono un anidrago” biascicò. Harry sgranò gli occhi.  
“Cos…” biascicò. Lei chinò il capo e le guance le impallidirono.  
“Sono il vecchio drago di Hagrid. Ti ho amato dal primo momento” sussurrò. Indietreggiò e abbassò gli occhi dalle iridi gialle.  
“Ho voluto tenerlo segreto perché voi considerate la mia specie inferiore solo perché non capite il nostro linguaggio, ma lo fareste lo stesso. In fondo i maghi hanno schiavizzato tutte le altre razze magiche” sussurrò con voce roca.


End file.
